Virus Outbreak
by Theresa471
Summary: Part Two with the continuation of Gathering Of Hands


_**Author Notes: Please be advised. This story is the sequel to "Gathering of Hands."**_

 _ **VIRUS OUTBREAK**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **After weeks of silence from any one in regard to what was happening with the recent virus outbreak.**_

 _ **Nothing was mention to Commander Rose Marie Crane. Just after the Seaview had been finished with the recent war-games, and finding out about the impostor on board the Sea-Angel.**_

 _ **She didn't know what was worst. The silence from ONI on why no word was forth coming in regard to her developed virus vaccine.**_

 _ **And finding those fisherman and passengers infected and being isolated from the outside world.**_

 _ **She even considered going to Admiral Nelson to confront him in regard to this very important matter. She'd decided to just wait it out for now.**_

 _ **Though. She did have her own sources to help her out with being very quiet about it from everyone involved. Including going behind her husband's back this one time.**_

 _ **No doubt Captain Lee Crane. He would probably know full well she be up to something no good. However leaving the subject alone, until he knows all of the facts.**_

 _ **Captain Lee Crane on board the Seaview was annoyed. Too many chores to finish up in such a short time frame. The list never ends checking the list once more. Given to him by the Admiral and other department heads.**_

 _ **The Seaview was only be going out for a short trip.**_

 _ **However to take over some of the missions for the Sea-Angel. While the Captain and Executive Officer would be recovering.**_

 _ **Nelson had deem it necessary to have the Seaview take over the work load for now. Including the expense of keeping the submarine idle and the crews on shore leave.**_

 _ **And no doubt having the crew members on board grumbling about the added work. Along with the possible chance a number of programs for the Institute. Including the recent Virus outbreak will be added to the list.**_

 _ **This very fact was discussed with CDC on when the Seaview. Will be able to leave to have the sight checked out for any radiation poisoning in the fish or any of the other marine life.**_

 _ **Drawn suddenly by one of the smaller marine vessels on the outskirts of Iceland. The research vessel Prina Donna for the U.S. Came upon an area with a number of dead fish of all types. Including with a mark rise in global temperatures by five percent.**_

 _ **Dr. Suca aged 63 for CDC was on board for the venture. He was called to the front of the research vessel to check out the scene. Dr. Suca being involved with the CDC for almost 15 years.**_

 _ **He was asked by the captain to being his geiger counter to test the amount of possible radiation.**_

 _ **While some of the workers were keeping their voices down in order not to start some sort of panic. Dr. Suca seeing this. He asked one of the workers just what he would be doing in the first place.**_

 _ **"What in the world do you think your doing?" Dr. Suca stormed with his voice for just a moment.**_

 _ **"I don't wish to be here doctor. In case of an outbreak or some sort of radiation poisoning." His facial expression etched with mostly fear.**_

 _ **"Nonsense. Out here?; We are in no danger. I assure you. You need to keep your comments to yourself." Taking in a deep breath to keep himself and his own thoughts at bay.**_

 _ **"Excuse me Dr. Suca. I 'm sorry. I just need to go. The others up front will be waiting for you."**_

 _ **"Just be sure Anders not to say anything to anyone else on the entire matter." He replied gently before waiting for a response from the crew member.**_

 _ **"Of course. Doc." He leaves for now. While Dr. Suca went to check things out. He wouldn't be liking the fact one bit. And having to be out here this far from the United States.**_

 _ **He wasn't liking it either. It would be his job never the less to find the cause and effect.**_

 _ **And to have a panic on their hands. Would be the worst case scenario though-out. He and others will certainly try thier best in order to come up with a vaccine. Even if the Nelson Institute has in some ways.**_

 _ **And having been tested on the patients for when it was first found. Developed by Commander Rose Marie Crane. He would have to confer with the Commander sometime soon to confer with his computer terminal.**_

 _ **Moving up front slowly. He was gradually taking in the scene.**_

 _ **"Dr. Suca.; we have your answer in front of us." Taking hold of the geiger counter. Looking at the dials on the device. It was showing a mark rise in the levels.**_

 _ **"Damn." He mumbled under his breath. "This is not a good thing to see gentlemen. We just might have to quarantine this region for now. Until we find the source of the radiation." He mention to the workers to stop what they were doing.**_

 _ **He frowned continuing. "I need to inform the captain, including with the Nelson Institute."**_

 _ **"Aye, doctor. I will be sure to stop all work for now until further orders."**_

 _ **Dr. Luca moved slowly to head back inside of the radio shack to place that call.**_

 _ **All of the workers up front starts to speak afterwards. "Scuttlebutt has it that the radiation might be coming from some sort of an U.F.O."**_

 _ **"Nonsense James. You need to keep your comments to yourself for now, until we know for sure with what we are dealing with." As this was the second time he'd to chaste a worker mentioning about a U.F.O.**_

 _ **James moaned some what after being told to be quiet. However they went back to their jobs for now wondering what was next for them.**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Commander Rose Marie Crane was in the lab of the Institute. When Dr. Anthony Sterling came in to speak with her in regard to the latest CDC memo's.**_

 _ **She was just finishing up the last of her work on the computer terminal. She looked up from the screen to change to another program for now.**_

 _ **Seeing Alana's husband standing at the entrance of the lab. She was able to see some sort of report in his hand. When in fact she just had to asked the obvious on just was going on.**_

 _ **She could see it in his eyes for now. There was something going on with the way his body language moved. "What is wrong Anthony?" She asked with a serious tone.**_

 _ **Anthony hands her the report from CDC. She takes a look at it with an expression. He knew all too well on her part.**_

 _ **"If I read you correctly Commander. I have a feeling your going to be speaking with Admiral Nelson about it." He says rather unsettled with his comments.**_

 _ **"Exactly Anthony. I just don't like this aspect of the report one bit. And to have this much radiation in the fish. Something else has to be causing it. And I know that look of yours. I just hope to god, its not some type of U.F.O. " She says.**_

 _ **"And if this is the case Commander. Admiral Nelson, Captain Crane and the Seaview will certainly need to investigate it further. Along with the virus outbreak on those vessels."**_

 _ **"I know full well on that aspect of it. I 'm done here for now. I need to check up on my two boys before I decide on a course of action." She goes to pull off her white lab coat to move out of the lab and into the day-care area of the Institute.**_

 _ **While Dr. Sterling continued on with his work in another section of the lab. And to see on whether Alana was around to ask her in regard to any type of visions she might of had recently.**_

 _ **She's been some what quiet lately. To have him suspect something more might be bothering her in the first place.**_

 _ **Somehow. He just knew Alana was going to be in the Institute pool. He'd forgotten about the training she was involved with some of the trainees for when it came to the Gils program. Ever since Commander Rose Marie Crane had gotten involved with the virus issue.**_

 _ **She was just coming up from the water inside with her oxygen mask and equipment. Since she wasn't geared with the Gils. As with the others coming up from the further testing.**_

 _ **Even though only three of the students were in the pool today. Dr. Sterling slowly entered the area for where his wife came up to the lowest part to remove herself and dry off. She was mostly done for today on this part of the program.**_

 _ **She was able to see him coming over. And looking some what confused or rather complex with his mind.**_

 _ **She'd the feeling something was not right for the moment. Even though she'd not once had a issue for when it came to any mental weaknesses.**_

 _ **But then again. She's been under the blasted water for almost two hours.**_

 _ **She looks up from the steps to greet him with the proper greetings. Even though she knows better to show any type of affection in front of the others just now coming up slowly.**_

 _ **In a rather odd voice. She says to him. "Is something wrong Dr. Sterling."**_

 _ **"I should be asking you that question Alana. I need to speak with you in private in order that a general alert to Admiral Nelson and the rest of the command staff."**_

 _ **"How so? ; I haven't had any problems for the past few hours or even prior Dr.; Unless my mental abilities tends to be some what off-key for when ever I am under the water." She states rather somber for the most part.**_

 _ **"I suggest you get rid of that equipment. We need to discuss this in full detail and before deciding on taking any further action." He replied walking away slowly from her. "I will be waiting outside of the pool area for you."**_

 _ **"Okak." She was able to say. Along with shaking her head in some what confusion on her part.**_

 _ **He was going into general detail with the report with her. Now moving into the lab itself. Since no one was around for the moment. "The only thing I suggest Anthony. Is just like always to advise Admiral Nelson of this situation. And see just what he has to say on the subject."**_

 _ **"No doubt Alana. He will probably be quite upset at the fact. There just might be another U.F.O. involved. Hopefully not from Darien's solar system. Or else we will be in real trouble. If that is the case and the real true source of the radiation poisoning."**_

 _ **She starts to huff some what with her breathing before thinking of her next words. "What ever the reason Anthony. Admiral Nelson needs to be advised. No matter how small the item it may be. It's still important. No matter how anyone might see it in their eyes."**_

 _ **"I agree. Never the less. He needs to be informed."**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Admiral Nelson was coming out of his office of the Institute. When he was stopped by Angie his secretary, telling him that Dr. Anthony Sterling was waiting to speak with him for something really important.**_

 _ **"All right Angie. I will speak with him right away. Where is he?" He asked tersely with his tone.**_

 _ **"Sir. Dr. Sterling will be here momentary." She said before hearing the door to the outer office opens. And to have Dr. Sterling walking in with a report in his right hand and with a serious expression etch on his face for the moment.**_

 _ **And after a few moments of reading the report. Admiral Nelson was furious. Along with slamming the report down onto his desk. "It just can't be!; I will not believe this Doctor."**_

 _ **"Matter in fact Admiral. If this is the case. The Seaview needs to investigate it further."**_

 _ **"But why would Darien's race be involved. Unless its another race that he spoke about. Just might be causing the virus outbreak to get attention?" Wiping his brow for the moment.**_

 _ **"I have no idea Admiral Nelson. But it was you and Captain Crane had up close personal contact with Darien over the years. Maybe there might be another motive his own people just might consider."**_

 _ **"Jesus. What other motive can their be other than destroying the entire planet for there own purposes?" Slamming his fist down onto his desk out of sheer frustration.**_

 _ **"Admiral Nelson, it's not my job, but yours and Captain Crane to find those answers."**_

 _ **"All right. Enough. I will have Crane and my secretary to recall everyone quickly and get under way to investigate the one possible area."**_

 _ **"And just where will that be sir?" Sterling asked.**_

 _ **"The very same spot for where the Seaview encounter Darien's vessel, the very first time 17 years ago with Admiral Starke on board at the time."**_

 _ **And with-in those coordinates. There was another surface vessel carrying scientific equipment and genetic specialists on board heading for Hawaii.**_

 _ **When those noticed the dead fish on the surface. Dr. Korby of the Gene-Cell corporation asked for a geiger counter.**_

 _ **Looking over the bow and the smell of dead fish in the air. One of his associates came over with the geiger counter turning it on for Korby.**_

 _ **And when Korby looked at the dial going crazy. It was very close to the red danger zone.**_

 _ **Looking over at the others. This is when they noticed it. Five hundred feet off the port bow. It was a space craft of some type. Trying to take off into the air. But for some odd reason. It would seem the power levels on board were at the lowest point and no doubt keeping the ship from entering into Earth's orbit and into deep space.**_

 _ **Dr. Korby had to send a message to Hawaii field office and the CDC, along with any military organization involved with U.F.O.S.**_

 _ **But for now. He ordered all testing to cease. Including advising the captain and his crew to steer clear. Until they knew what exactly they were dealing with.**_

 _ **Captain Lee Crane wasn't really surprised in regard to the orders to be ready and shipping out.**_

 _ **He would be waiting for the last of the supplies and crew members to arrive. From inside of the Control Room. He'd sent Commander Morton to take a look around the Submarine for now.**_

 _ **Crane didn't like the fact. Even though there first priority with the mission. Would be to find the cause of the radiation or combined with the recent virus outbreak to kill hundreds of the fish and different sea life.**_

 _ **And if it the case of an UFO involved. It was another different scenario in the first place. He needed to be very sure of his general orders. Along with making sure this submarine is in full working order and its crew.**_

 _ **It was a moment later...**_

 _ **Admiral Nelson coming from his home after checking in with his secretary Angie Hawkins on whether ONI had sent any further updates. There would be none for now. Until the Seaview is able to get close into the general area for the sighting of the U.F.O. and radiation.**_

 _ **It's basically nothing to fool around with a number of factors to take into account.**_

 _ **Nelson came down the spiral staircase with his brief case filled with communications. Including from ONI just prior to arriving onto the Seaview. It mainly just said. "Seek out and find the cause."**_

 _ **It would be forever etch into his brain with those six words.**_

 _ **"Captain. Is everything all set to leave?" He asked walking slowly over to the plot table.**_

 _ **"Just about sir. We are waiting for the last crew member due to arrive within the next few moments. And than we will be able to get under way to the coordinates given and placed into the navigational computer systems."**_

 _ **"Excellent. I will be in my cabin. On whether you will be needing me for anything of importance."**_

 _ **"Yes. Sir. I will."**_

 _ **He leaves quietly. While Lee Crane just shrugging his shoulders feeling some what uncomfortable.**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Four days later the Seaview would be arriving in the vincinity of the coordinates given.**_

 _ **They have been getting intermitting signals from different sources. Sparks has been unable to figure just out what exact location.**_

 _ **Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane advised all crews working the board. To mainly center on one set of signals for now. Along with the highest levels of radiation for where the crews would be able to work with special diving suits.**_

 _ **Considerating the situation. Nelson had to be sure with all of the divers involved. Including Captain Crane on the first of three teams consisting of two men.**_

 _ **Nelson deem it neccessary to keep it this way for now. Unless the situation changes some time with-in the next 24 plus hours.**_

 _ **Inside the U.F.O.**_

 _ **Time had ran out on those aliens inside dying. Nor was it the fact it wasn't Darien's race that had crashed into the ocean.**_

 _ **These unknown creatures from beyond the worm hole. Actually had no chance to survive after crashing into the ocean waters.**_

 _ **However. Due to constructional damage to there warp drive and other main equipment. Radiation had seaped though and into the waters to cause the deaths of thousands of fish and mammals.**_

 _ **However it will be the job of the Seaview to try and repair the damage done. Once they are able to arrive and have the teams investigate inside.**_

 _ **All four of the alien bodies will of died from hypothermia, radiation poisoning and other extreme injuries.**_

 _ **Even though with their computer systems had a wealth of medical knowledge. If the Institute and other agencies are able to decipher their language.**_

 _ **And no doubt. Alana and others from the Alliance will no doubt be able to understand. But for now. It was the diver teams after arriving at the proper coordinates to begin with the work.**_

 _ **Dr. Jamieson advising the divers to be extremely careful with boarding the vessel. Having gone though this once before. However this time. He wasn't one of them this time. Since he would be watching & listening on board the Seaview.**_

 _ **He did however. Would be able to give all of the three teams. The once over medically before swimming over. Since the distance wasn't all too far for them.**_

 _ **Along with the craft still on the top of the surface. No doubt it won't be for all too long before it actually sinks to the very bottom of the ocean. Including the secrets that goes with it.**_

 _ **Captain Crane and Kowalski were the first to get dive into the waters outside of the submarine. Since the surface was mostly calm for the moment. Even though the waters penetrating their suits with the cold.**_

 _ **Next to jump was Patterson and Commander Stanley Kowalski. Afterwards it was Hanson and Phil Galloway following afterwards.**_

 _ **Taking no more than five minutes to reach the decompression hatchway. There was only one this time around. Along with any type of air filtering systems were basically not available.**_

 _ **However. This space craft built only for smaller crews. There would only be two small levels. And right away Captain Lee Crane and Kowalski found the first two bodies of humanoid/half creature quite dead.**_

 _ **Both of the bodies laying on the floor with tentacles arms and legs. From what Crane and Kowalski could tell. They died on contact hitting the surface of the waters.**_

 _ **Neither of the men from the Seaveiw had recognize the species. From the years of dealing with aliens during their missions for the Institute and ONI.**_

 _ **Having found the remaining six bodies in various of other compartments. It was basically the same for all of them. Along with some strange markings on their faces. Looking like the same virus out break found in the fish and recent patients quarantine on the fishing vessels.**_

 _ **Captain Lee Crane calling over to the Seaview telling Admiral Nelson of their situation. Including some time later finding certain medical files with-in the communications center.**_

 _ **They were at least able to down load some of the undamaged files to there computer systems. Until the Institute is able to figure them out. After getting back from the area. And clariflying their remaining orders making sure the space craft is destroyed entirely and sent to the bottom of the ocean.**_

 _ **Admiral Nelson final orders. He'd given orders using two of their torpedo's to blow up the vessel. And making sure the submarine was out of the vincinity for when it does blow.**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Captain Lee Crane and the three divers were checked out okak with Dr. Jamieson. The radiation levels had dropped just after the space craft blew from the torpedo's, along with the bodies perishing into the icy waters.**_

 _ **At least with the down loaded files. It would give the Institute and other agencies to at least figure them out for now.**_

 _ **Including with the fact having to be on board. Had given all of the divers. Including Crane the shivers thinking with seeing those bodies. And hopefully alleviate their fears of this ever happening once again.**_

 _ **Admiral Nelson asking Captain Lee Crane to come to his cabin for a final briefing.**_

 _ **"Lee this situation with the outcome of the U.F.O. crashing into the waters and eventually being destroyed. Leaves me to believe. There are others waiting just outside our solar system." He says taking a gulp of air into his lungs.**_

 _ **"I tend to agree with you, sir. But if this is the real case. You will need to speak with who ever is in charge to have this planet beef up its security. Before it's actually too late."**_

 _ **"Correct. It would be disastrous on our part to have it actually happen. The president of the united states and all of the other governments involved needs to be made to understand." He says in irritation for when it comes to politics totally.**_

 _ **"I know, sir. And with the new elections for president coming up in a few weeks. Its going to be interesting on just how things will change."**_

 _ **"Hopefully for the better in all areas of the government. And without the hyprocristy of certain politicians." Nelson replied before becoming quiet for the moment.**_

 _ **"But for now. The Institute has plenty of work ahead to try and decipher those files. And no doubt my wife, Alana and the rest of the scientists will have there hands full." He smiled thinking about his wife's obsession for when it comes to solving mysteries.**_

 _ **"No doubt. But for now. Lets go home. I still have a long report to finish up for ONI and the CDC." He says before going over to his water pitcher. Making sure he'd plenty of it the next few hours.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Captain Lee Crane went to give orders to Commander Morton to change course and to head on home for now.**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
